In any frontal collision, regardless of the type of barrier (e.g. tree, vehicle, pedestrian), there is a fundamental challenge of managing energy absorption and dissipation. There is a delicate balance that must be achieved. In low-speed frontal impacts (less than 15 mph) involving vehicles and other barriers (e.g. parking lots incidents), the emphasis is on reducing the number of components damaged in order to minimize the repair cost. However, in cases where the vehicle strikes a pedestrian, emphasis is on keeping the front end of the vehicle soft in order to reduce the risk of injury to the leg and head regions. To achieve these seemingly conflicting goals, the front fascia needs to be designed to strike a balance. The profile and the materials used to construct the fascia are the key contributors to the front fascia stiffness. This document relates to a unique, energy absorbing lower front fascia or “belly pan” and an overall energy absorption system that provides the optimal balance of energy absorption and dissipation.